gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Universe X (video game)
Marvel: Universe X is an upcoming video game set in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. It is set to be released by Activision. 10 years after Captain America conquered the Red Skull, our heroes of the Marvel universe have gone their separate ways. But when Thor's brother, Loki, causing deep mischief, by asking Odin into teaching Thor a lesson in humility, as a woman, even he travels to earth, and steals Dr. Strange's magic, and kills him, also being confronted by Spider-Man, though Loki turns him into the Jessica Drew version of Spider-Woman, and he even heads to Stark Tower, and lures Iron Man, and touches his chest, turning him into Antonia Stark, as Iron Maiden, and Loki turns Captain Mar-Vell into a child, and now Loki plans to lead the celestial invasion on earth to control all members of this race. Plot In the burned buildings of New York City, Captain America and Red Skull fight fist on, as they declare the city safe, as Red Skull was about to finish Captain America, Sharon Carter rescues him. Captain America then throws a few punches in Red Skull's face, rib cage, shoulder, chin, and kicks his face, and grabs him smashing it to a wall, as it crumbles, but then Red Skull charges at Captain America, as Cap grabs him as they both fall off a building as they crash on a car, with Red Skull's back crushed to death by it. And Captain America stands up in victory, Sharon jumps and approaches Cap, puts a comfort hand on his shoulder. 10 years later, New York was restored, but things have changed since Captain America vanquished the Red Skull. Thor was defending humans from a griffin, Thor welcomes the soldiers. But the soldiers scowl at Thor to get out of Earth, due to their hatred towards Asgard. Thor upsetly returns to Asgard, where Heimdall is waiting, he tells him that Odin needs a word with him. He arrives where his angry father is waiting, espically Loki, and his worried mother, Frigga. Odin replied, "Have you no respect!?, do you know what Midgard has against us now!?", Thor, "Father, they are our friends", Odin, "Used to be our friends, Midgard had betrayed for what actions we had caused, you are not to return to Midgard again!", Frigga, "Odin, please-" Thor argued with Odin, "Humanity was upset after 10 years had passed, they are losing towards violence and mischeif, we have to help them", Odin, "You are a foolish boy!", Thor, "You are a vain, greedy, cold-hearted old man!". Loki, "Do you hear that father, i think you teach dear Thor a lesson, besides....." Loki whispers in Odin's ear. Odin, "Exceptional, Thor Odinson, it is time you swapped your gender" Thor, "What?!", Frigga, "What?!, our son?!, Odin, don't you dare-", Odin, "Silence!", Odin summoned a portal to Earth, "I have hear by transform you body...", lightning strikes zapped Thor's chest growing breasts, losing muscles, and growing a female butt. "....into a woman's, you are unworthy to to return to Asgard, unworthy to stay, and unworthy to be protector, as your father, i strip you from your male power, and cast you off!", Thor was thrown into a vortex, then another vortex awakened, Odin read, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of...Thor", and then throws it. There it lands to an alien known as Beta Ray Bill, as he touches it, and it changes him offscreen. Then Thor dropped into the ocean, emerging out of the water, then looks at her reflection. She cursed, "How could you, brother?" Loki was later seen at Asgard, in the throne of Odin's, as he is now king. Then he uses a portal, into traveling into the Sanctum Sanctorum. Dr. Strange confronts him, "Loki, what are you doing here?". Loki, "Hello, Doctor, how are you enjoying your powers?". Dr. Strange, "My powers, what do you want with my powers?". Loki then raises his hand and then absorbs from Strange's chest, Loki, "Not liking it, you'll find out sooner", Loki now has Strange's power as he uses a sword to stab him, as he falls on the ground. Suddenly, Spider-Man came in the Sanctorum, confronting Loki, "You know, Loki, if you're gonna play goof-off, don't let me come by to fight back". Loki, "If it isn't Spider-Man, what a pleasant suprise". Spider-Man, "Yeah, a pleasant suprise to kick the god of misery's butt". Loki, "Would the god of misery do this?". Loki uses Strange's power to change Spider-Man muscle-bound body into a woman's body. Spider-Man, "What?! Is this some kind of joke?". Loki, "There's more where this came from". Loki then removes Spider-Man's costume, changing it into a bra and pantie, revealing she now has long black hair. Spider-Man, "Ahh!, what did you do to me?!". Loki laughing evily, "That will teach you a lesson to mess with the god of mischief". Loki then teleports away, Spider-Man ran to Strange, "Dr. Strange, are you alright?". Clea offscreenly said, "Young lady, who are you?". Spider-Man, "Clea, it's me, Spider-Man". Clea, "Spider-Man?, what on earth happened to you?". Spider-Man, "Yeah, Loki kinda got away with Stephen's powers and changed to this". Clea, "That coward!, do not fear, i still have magic, and i know a good wardrobe for you". Clea then puts her into the Jessica Drew costume of Spider-Woman. Clea, "You are now Spider-Woman, since you are no longer Spider-Man, this is who you will remain as". Spider-Woman, "Thanks, Clea" Meanwhile, at Stark Towers, Loki was waiting for Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. With a grin on his face, Iron Man arrived, Loki waited for him at his office. Tony Stark came in, and suddenly confronts Loki, "Loki, what are you planning?". Loki, "Oh, just a little evidence, Mr. Stark, besides i know one way". Tony, "Yeah? show me". Loki, "gladly", Loki touched Iron Man's chest, suddenly changing him, into a form of a woman. Antonia, "Hey, what?", Loki laughs maliciously and teleports. Captain Mar-Vell comes to fight against Loki, "Loki, you've made a bargain with the Celestials, i am going to stop you!". Loki, "Captain Mar-Vell, a member of the Kree Empire, shall we begin". Loki then fights Captain Mar-Vell (NOTE: use Captain Mar-Vell to fight with his powers to strike at someone), Captain Mar-Vell had defeated Loki, "Now you will come with me under questioning", Loki then grabs Mar-Vell's hand, then power sources him, changing him, stripping him from his powers, turning him into a boy. Loki then uses Mar-Vell's powers to attack him, but the Hulk jumped and saved Mar-Vell, "Hulk won't let puny god kill little alien boy". The Thing jumps by, "I've been spending 11 years in an apartment with Alicia, and now i'm reading for more action!", the Ghost Rider came by next, "Been out for 11 years getting sacrificed by Mephisto, now it's payback time", Wolverine leaps and uses his claws to slide down into the ground, "you've been a child abuser, Loki, let's see how well i've been living in a penthouse in canada where i can cut your head off" Playables *Peter Parker/Spider-Man/Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Sean Marquette/Tasia Valenza) *Tony Stark/Iron Man/Antonia Stark/Iron Maiden (John Cygan/Grey DeLisle) *Thor (Travis Willingham for male voice, Kari Wahlgren for female voice) *Captain Mar-Vell (Roger Rose for adult voice, Logan Grove for child voice) *Thing (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Falcon (Lance Reddick) *Captain America (Daran Norris) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Robin Atkin Downes/Lou Ferrigno) *James Howlett/Wolverine (John DiMaggio) *Beta Ray Bill (Steven Blum) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Nolan North) *Star Lord (Steve Downes) *Rocket Raccon (John DiMaggio) *Groot (Troy Baker) *Quasar (Steven Blum) *Martyr (Grey DeLisle) Non-Playables *Black Panther (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) - now king of Wakanda *Storm (Dawnn Lewis) - now queen of Wakanda *Kitty Pryde (Kath Souice) - now serves as a member of the Dora Milaje, and as Storm's right-hand *Namor (John DiMaggio) *Sue Storm (Grey DeLisle) - now serves as Namor's wife and queen, in the form of a mermaid *Erin (Darcy Rose Byrnes) - Namor and Sue's daughter *Ari (Kiernan Shipka) - Namor and Sue's daughter *Johnny (Logan Wells) - Namor and Sue's son *Namoria (April Stewart) *Pepper Potts (Grey DeLisle) - lets Tony wears her business clothes *Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong) - lets Peter wear her civilian clothes *Jane Foster (Kari Wahlgren) - now owns a beach house *Odin (Tom Kane) *Reed Richards (Cam Clarke) *Franklin Storm (Quinton Flynn) - now 23 years old and works with his father *Professor Charles Xavier (Tom Kane) *Nick Fury (Khary Payton) Bosses *Loki (Troy Baker) - the main antagonist *Abomination (John DiMaggio) *Dr. Doom (Maurice LaMarche) *Batroc the Leaper (Dee Bradley Baker) *Taskmaster (Clancy Brown) *Deadpool (Steven Blum) *Wizard (James Arnold Taylor) *Klaw (Mark Hamill) *Mesmero (Dwight Schultz) *Juggernaut (John DiMaggio) *Magento (Clancy Brown) *Annihilus (John DiMaggio) *Baron Strucker (John DiMaggio) *Baron Zemo (Steven Blum) *Trapster (Steven Blum) *Hydro Man (Brad Garrett) *Electro (Thomas F. Wilson) *Galactus (Jonathan Adams) *Kang (Jonathan Adams) *Dormammu (Michael T. Wiess) *Michael Korvac (Troy Baker) *Mephisto (Keith Szarabajka) *Living Laser (Nolan North) *Ronan the Accuser (Keith Szarabajka) *Mystique (Grey DeLisle) *Ultron (James Horan) *Lizard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Green Goblin (Peter Lurie) *Technovore (Dwight Schultz) *Zzzax (John DiMaggio/Steven Blum/Wade Williams) *Carnage (Scott Cleverdon) *Chameleon (Dan Castellaneta) *Celestial Army Levels *New York City *Genosha *Negative Zone *Latveria *Washington D.C. *Omega Base *Mephisto's Realm *Skrull Homeworld *MurderWorld *The Cube *Wankanda *Asgard *Weapon X *Giza, Egypt *Negative Zone *Prison 42 *Iceland Items/Collectiables *Audio Clips *Dossiers *Power Badges Bonus Features * Crew *Jamie Thomason - Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video games Category:Action Category:Superheroes